


Дом престарелых надежд

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: 2015 год
Kudos: 1





	Дом престарелых надежд

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 год

  
_* — Мама, почему ты не назвала меня Надей? *_

— И кем же вы работаете?  
— Милая Вероника, разве же это важно? Мой социальный статус… Полагаю, он интересует многих в этом ресторане. В такие рестораны простые люди не ходят, не так ли? А я кажусь вам простым.  
— Н-нет, что вы. Вы мне интересны. Мне интересно, чем может заниматься по жизни человек, подобный вам?  
— Хах… Я продавец счастья, моя прекрасная Вероника.  
— Наркодилер?!  
— Не шепчите так зловеще, милейшая! Боюсь, вы ошиблись в своих догадках. Я берусь исполнять самые сокровенные желания моих клиентов, а за это они отдают мне нечто гораздо более важное, чем деньги.  
— Более важное?  
— Деньги можно заработать, даже положив под процент некую сумму в банк. Нет, есть гораздо более важные вещи.  
— И чем же они вам платят?  
— Чем платят? Душой, если вам так угодно. Да, пусть будет душой.  
— Звучит, будто вы сам дьявол!  
— О, Вероника, вы столь прекрасны, но своим смехом вы убиваете меня! Разве похож я на дьявола, любезная? Нет-нет, их души я вовсе не забираю! Я их изучаю досконально, делаю точнейшую ксерокопию, записываю результаты и сравниваю. Только и всего, милая Вероника, только и всего.  
— Так вы… Психолог?  
— Наверное, это ближе всего. Вот, держите мою карточку!

— «Дом престарелых надежд»? И номера телефона нет. Чудак!

_* — Надежда умирает последней!  
— Наверное, это ужасно.*_

— Я мечтала, чтобы он любил меня.  
— А он?  
— А он умер.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Не надо. Он был лучшим. Уж он-то знал то время, когда надо умирать! Посмотри, какими мы стали? Хуже дерьма, оно хоть удобрение. Яд. Мы яд.  
— Да вроде нет. Мы не вредим, Лиз. Мы просто все поумирали вслед за ним. Каждый ведь мечтал, чтобы он его любил. Наши мечты состарились и умерли, Лиз. Они неактуальны, как и эта вечеринка на этой даче.  
— Да уж, совсем не к месту. Мы уже давно не те. Мы уже не нужны друг другу после того, как он умер.  
— Хреново. Он правда был лучшим.

— Эй! Хорош бухать в одиночку! Валим к нам, девчонки!

— Вместе с ним умерла наша общая мечта дотянуться до него, да?  
— Мечты не умирают, Лиз. Просто стала неактуальной. Состарилась.

_* — Я надеялся, этого не случится.  
— Нельзя же так! Надо было надеяться, что случится что-нибудь другое! *_

— И кто эта Вероника?  
— Потенциальная клиентка, полагаю.  
— Уверен, братик? По-моему, ты просто влюбился!  
— Ты мне мешаешь смотреть новости.  
— Зачем ты это смотришь? Все ищешь, кому бы помочь?  
— Нет. Я больше не буду никому помогать. «Дом престарелых надежд» завтра закрывается.  
— Почему?!  
— Не ори. Маму разбудишь.  
— И всё же?  
— Люди больше не мечтают, Лиз. Все надежды давно погасли. У меня больше нет клиентов.  
— Надежда умирает последней. А до того времени должна провести спокойную старость, чтобы не умирать в мучениях. Твои слова.  
— Они стали противными. Не могу смотреть на это.  
— Если бы ты хотел чего-то свежего и красивого, ты бы открыл приют детских надежд. Сань, это именно то, чего ты хотел. Дряхлые, умирающие надежды и мечты. Разве нет?  
— Пусть так. Но и у моих надежд есть срок годности. Моя мечта исчерпала себя. Я могу пойти работать психологом. И маме тогда на лечение хватать будет, и нам на жизнь.  
— А как же мои надежды? Ты хоть их выхаживать будешь, пока они не умрут?  
— Про него? Они слишком больные. Их лучше усыпить, я думаю. Чтоб не мучались.  
— Так усыпи.  
— Да ладно?  
— Я заплачу. Отдам тебе мою душу.  
— Ты совсем глупая…

_* — Ты все еще на что-то надеешься? *_

— Вы не знаете, где это… «Дом престарелых надежд»? Я ищу… Там должен быть мужчина… Александр. Может, подскажете?  
— Саню знаю, брат он мой. А вы клиент? Дом закрыт на две недели, у надежд каникулы.  
— Н-нет, я не клиент. Я… Я Вероника.  
— Слышала-слышала! Тогда пройдемте скорее! Он сегодня у меня, решил взять полноценный отпуск. Может, чаю? Кофе? Котлет? Только пожарила!  
— Спасибо, но я вынуждена отказаться. Вы очень добры.  
— Я?..

— Сань, к тебе Вероника пришла. Мы на кухне, приводи себя в порядок и выходи к нам!  
— Вероника? Сейчас буду.  
— А, я не спросила, как вас зовут?  
— Называйте меня Лиз.  
— Очень приятно.

— Здравствуйте, прекрасная Вероника!  
— Александр!  
— Чаю?

_* — А на что ты надеешься?  
— Надеюсь? Что еще не разучился мечтать.*_

— Продолжим наш разговор? Милейшая Вероника, вы нашли ответ на мой вопрос? Что значит профессия? Может она быть критерием личности?  
— Я долго думала. Нет, не может. И я могу вам это доказать.  
— Валяйте. Будет забавно послушать доказательство моего мнения!  
— Вы точно в порядке?

_* — Мне больше не на что надеяться.  
— Нет. Ты все еще можешь надеяться на себя.*_

— Лиз! Давно не виделись. Я скучала.  
— Раздавишь же! Я тоже, тоже по тебе скучала.  
— Мне кажется, или ты скорее недовольна нашей встречей?  
— Ты говорила, что хочешь сказать мне что-то.  
— Да... Пойдем, может, сядем на лавочку? А то, что мы тут посреди парка стоим?  
— Давай.

_* — Я надеюсь, что ты меня поймешь. Больше я уже ни о чём не мечтаю.*  
_  
— Прости… Мне надо это осмыслить. Хотя, я конечно, подозревала. Ты же меня даже к нему, мертвому, ревновала!  
— Прости, если только что разрушила нашу дружбу. Просто не могла больше. Прости. Я слабачка.  
— А давай попробуем? Я не могу заверить тебя, что все будет хорошо, но мы можем надеяться.  
— Надеяться? Не хочу становится клиенткой твоего брата. Мы не будем надеяться, Лиз. Мы будем стараться. Тогда все будет в наших руках.  
— Я тебя почти люблю.

_* — А зачем она нужна, надежда? *_

— Александр. Поймите, я бы хотела быть с вами. Или с кем-нибудь похожим на вас. Я бы хотела, чтобы меня любил такой человек. Но моя семья давно научила меня не надеяться на такое. В моей жизни не запланирована любовь, моя жизнь — лишь холодный расчет.  
— Милейшая Вероника, вы великолепны! Ваши надежды рождены были мертвыми, но воскресли, под натиском чувств, а теперь вы хотите, чтобы я забрал их в свой Дом. Вы же можете взрастить их. Поухаживайте за ними, и они могут статься.  
— Александр, я не могу так, это не моё. А о чем мечтаете вы? Разве вы хотите, чтобы все ваши мечты осуществились, чтобы сбылись давние надежды?  
— Ах, прекрасная Вероника. Я мечтаю лишь о возможности желать, надеюсь надеяться.  
— Право, вы странный человек.  
— Я всего лишь забочусь о сестре… И матери.  
— Мы похожи. Наши семьи лишили нас возможности надеяться.  
— Наверное, вы правы.

_* — Надежда. Нет ничего более ломкого и бессмысленного. А как вы считаете?  
— Всё так. Но без нее не жить, стремление и вера в лучшее, не это ли счастье? *_


End file.
